


Pizza Face

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Drabble. Inspired by the episodes Pizza Face and Meet Mondo Gecko (2012 cartoon).





	Pizza Face

Do you see him? Do you see him?

In the audience, watching the race.

It's Pizza Face, dudes!

I told you about him, but did you guys believe me? No! No no no no no! You said I was delusional. You said I just had a nightmare! Granted, these things happen – on a regular basis. But not that time. That time I was a true hero! I saved the day, on my own. Like the amazing ninja I am!

You're having a hard time believing it, Donnie. But that's evidence, right? And you can't deny evidence, my dear brother. Your ethics won't allow it.

In your face!

Don't frown, Raph, it won't make reality less painful. Why don't you smile instead, like me? I'm grinning from ear to ear right now. Yes, you were no better than a zombie and I enjoyed knocking you out… uh… on second thought, forget I said that. You were no better than a zombie, period.

In your face!

"Mikey, what were you thinking? How did you end up in that race to begin with?"

Don't change the topic, Leo. You can watch me all you want with your no-nonsense gaze, I'm perfectly fine and I had lots of fun. Besides, don't tell me you don't enjoy perfectly-timed rescues. Plus I heard you teasing Raph, bro. Didn't I make your night? No need to thank me, it's a gift.

What was I saying? Ah, yes. Don't back off from this.

"Mikey…"

There, you can do it. I know you can do it. You've faced countless enemies without a blink. You're not afraid of a short, inoffensive sentence, are you? Of course not.

"…you were right."

In your face!


End file.
